Conviviendo con mi hermano
by AlexAN94
Summary: <html><head></head>Convivir con tu hermano puede ser difícil, mas aún cuando tus padres no están y tienes la casa para ti solo, pero convivir con tu hermano, quien es demasiado parecido a ti, y a su vez es completamente lo opuesto, es algo realmente extraño... Shadow, Sonic y todos los demas personajes son humanos</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Conviviendo con mi hermano**

_**Introducción:**_

Antes de leer la historia, debo aclararle de que trata este Fic; la historia se centra en Sonic y Shadow, los cuales son hermanos mellizos (Reitero, Mellizos, no gemelos), me centraré en su relación como hermanos y de como convivirán ambos en la escuela, con los demás personajes y sus problemas, sin embargo, no se trata de un Fic de parejas, al menos por el momento, no se si mas tarde empiece con las parejas, pero por el momento no; también les aclaro que yo no odio a ningún personaje, lo digo dado que he visto que en varios fics, la personaje Sally, se la pone como alguien mala o desagradable, pero a mi no me interesa, así que no esperen que escriba mal de ella, hablaré de igual manera de todos, con sus virtudes y defectos, esto lo aclaro, ya que en el primer capítulo (Sin contar esta parte) ella aparecerá como compañera de Sonic, pero solo eso.

Otro tema relacionado con los personajes, es que no todos van al mismo curso, al principio pensaba poner una lista con toda la información de los personajes, pero supuse que eso terminaría siendo Spoiler o simplemente arruinaría la trama, así que en su ligar, solo pondré los nombres, edad y que grado cursan.

**Nombre:** Sonic

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Año que cursa:** 5º de secundaria, grupo B.

**Nombre:** Shadow.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Año que cursa:** 5º de secundaria, grupo A.

**Nombre:** Meils o mas conocido como Tails.

**Edad:** 15 años

**Año que cursa:** 3º de secundaria, grupo B

**Nombre:** Knuckles.

**Edad:** 20 años.

**Año que cursa:** 6º de secundaria, grupo C (Ha repetido 4º y 5º, y posiblemente este año también)

**Nombre:** Amy Rose.

**Edad:** 16 años.

**Año que cursa:** 4º de secundaria, grupo A.

**Nombre:** Sally.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Año que cursa:** 5º de secundaria, grupo B.

**Nombre:** Rouge.

**Edad:** 18 años.

**Año que cursa:** 6º de secundaria, grupo A.

**Nombre:** Profesor Robotnik.

**Edad:** 49 años

**Ocupación:** Profesor de matemática, deben recordar que en las escuelas hay mas de un profesor que enseña la misma materia, en su caso, él es el profesor de Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles y Tails; también enseña en el taller de robótica.

Se que faltan mas personajes, pero por el momento solo aparecerán estos en los primeros capítulos, mas tarde, a medida que avance la historia y surjan mas personajes, actualizaré la lista para que nadie se pierda.

En cuanto a la apariencia de los personajes, les tengo que decir que aquí, todos son humanos, pero conservan características como el pelo o la actitud; también me basaré en juegos como Shadow the Hedeghog o Sonic Boom, como en el aspecto de Knuckles, por ejemplo.

Ahora sobre la trama: Los padres de Sonic y Shadow se habían divorciado hacía años y vivieron en ciudades diferentes, Sonic con su padre en Station Square, y Shadow con su madre en Ark City, aunque pese a eso, los hermanos seguían viéndose a menudo. Luego de mucho tiempo, cuando los protagonistas ya tienen 17 años, sus padres de reconcilian y vuelven a vivir juntos, en Ark City, pero Sonic, quien ya había hecho amistades y una reputación en su ciudad, se niega a mudarse, por lo que sus padres deciden que para que Sonic no se quede solo, su hermano Shadow fuera a vivir con él, y así sucedió; ahora, un mes después del inicio de clase, cuando ya es invierno, los hermanos asisten a la misma escuela, pero debido a sus diferencias, pasan sus días de manera distintas, Sonic siendo una de las personas mas populares y siempre llamando la atención, y Shadow como un chico solitario, a quien casi nadie conoce, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros de clase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, técnicamente este es el capítulo uno, en cualquier caso, espero que le guste, y si les quedó alguna duda, pueden preguntar para que se los aclare, claro, sin tratar de spoilear.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SEGA**

**_Conviviendo con mí hermano:_**

Estaba amaneciendo en Station Square, era la época de otoño y varios adolecentes empezaban a madrugar para comenzar un nuevo día en la escuela… bueno, casi todos.

-Mmmmmnnnnhhhh…- El joven de pelo azul estaba completamente envuelto en las sábanas, el ruido del despertador lo había sacado de su sueños de estrella de rock; sin mucho ánimo, sacó su brazo de la cama, y tiró el despertador al suelo, -Solo dos giras mundiales mas…- Murmuró y volvió a su roncar.

-Levántate de una vez, maldito vago…- Le dijo otra persona parecido a él, pero con el pelo negro y mechas rojas, quien había entrado a su habitación, pero el durmiente no hizo caso y contestó con otro ronquido, -Siempre lo mismo…- Dijo, agarró una mochila y se la lanzó con fuerza.

-¡Hey!- Gritó el otro cuando fue golpeado con el objeto, y terminó saltando de la cama y cayendo al suelo, -Auch… Joder, ¿Que no puede uno soñar con el futuro?...- Contestó mientras se acariciaba la espalda por el golpe.

-Tu futuro es ir a la escuela, así que deja de hacer de vago y vete a duchar, Sonic- Le ordenó con una mirada seria.

-Vaya, si no te conociera diría que te levantaste de malas, pero como te conozco, se que siempre te despiertas así, Shadow- Contestó Sonic, quien ya se había reincorporado del suelo.

-Apresúrate o llegaras tarde…- Le contestó Shadow y salió de la habitación.

-Siempre igual…- Murmuró, mientras volvía a la cama.

-¡Báñate ahora o te meto yo en el agua!-

-¡Bien, bien! Joder…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aaaah~… Me encantan las duchas~…- Comentó Sonic mientras entraba en la cocina, ya se había cambiado y se estaba secando la cabeza con una toalla; su vestimenta era simple, una sudadera azul deportiva, un pantalón deportivo negro con algunos detalles azules y unos tenis blancos.

-Curioso que digas eso sabiendo que eres una gallina en el agua…- Comentó su hermano mientras bebía su café y leía el periódico.

-¡Que no tengo miedo! Simplemente… No me gusta- Desvió la mirada, la verdad es que odiaba que le recordaran eso, -Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces con esas pintas? Tanto que me molestaste para que me cambiara, tu pareces salido de un pozo petrolero…- Agarró una tostada y la comió; su comentario no era tan errado, Shadow vestía una musculosa blanca, zapatillas de tela negros y un pantalón gris gastado, toda la ropa manchada con tierra y aceite viejo.

-Hmnp… Mis profesores de inglés y literatura están ausentes hoy, y son las dos primeras asignaturas, por lo que voy a aprovechar el tiempo reparando la motocicleta- Terminó su café y dobló el periódico.

-Joder tío, que suerte tienes, ya quisiera ir yo a tu clase…- Dijo algo desanimado por su suerte.

-Primero prefiero ser criogenizado 50 años, antes de soportarte un día como compañero, suficiente tengo con convivir contigo y tu inmadurez- Se levantó de su asiento, dejó el periódico depositado en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vaya, ¿Y tú eres el maduro?- Preguntó, mas no Shadow no le respondió, simplemente siguió su camino, -Hey, si sigues con esa actitud nunca tendrás un amigo que no sea la lata gigante del garaje…- Shadow siguió sin responderle, -Hermano, hablo en serio, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? Se lo que sientes pero…- Fue interrumpido.

-¿Realmente sabes lo que siento?...- Se limitó a preguntarle sin mirarle, luego siguió su camino, desapareciendo de la vista de Sonic.

-…- El chico del pelo azul se quedó callado, lamentaba haber dicho eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Joder, maldita tuerca oxidada…- Se quejó el chico de pelo negro mientras se esforzaba por aflojar una parte de la motocicleta, sus manos estaban manchadas de aceite; desde que llegó a la ciudad y estuvo viviendo con su hermano, había trabajado en esa moto vieja que consiguió en un basurero, tan solo era la estructura de la motocicleta, nada de ella servía, pero pensó que quizás iba a ser un buen pasatiempo repararla, dado que aparte de la escuela y el taller de robótica, no tenía nada más que hacer.

-¿Sigues intentando arreglarla?- Preguntó Sonic que se encontraba detrás de él, en la entrada al garaje (O cochera, como le digan ustedes), ahora llevaba consigo una mochila azul oscuro.

-¿Qué te parece?- Contestó sin dejar de intentar aflojar la pieza, -¿No vas a llegar tarde?-

-Ahora mismo pensaba irme…- Por un momento se quedó en silencio, observando a su hermano, este no le miraba, simplemente se concentraba en la moto y la tuerca, -Hey Shadow… Escucha, si dije algo que te ofendió, yo…- Fue interrumpido.

-Estoy bien, vete o serás regañado como siempre- Le dijo aun sin mirarlo, Sonic suspiró.

-Sigh… Solo quiero que sepas, que sin importar que, soy tu hermano y tu amigo, y si necesitas algo, lo que sea, créeme que siempre te apoyaré…- Trató de ser lo más honesto posible, Shadow dejó la tuerca en paz.

-Lo sé…- Se limitó a contestar, esta vez sí lo miró a los ojos, y luego volvió con la moto.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Bro…- Dijo y comenzó a marcharse.

-Suerte…- Fue lo último que Shadow llegó a decirle antes de que Sonic se marchara; volvió a mirar la tuerca, -Tu vas a salir, quieras o no…- Le dio un fuerte golpe a la herramienta, y la tuerca aflojó, -Por fin…- Empezó a desenroscarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde la lucha con la tuerca, Shadow había vuelto a la cocina por algo que beber, agarró algo de jugo de naranja que había en el refrigerador y empezó a beber.

-Aaaaah… Creo que lograré repararla dentro de un mes, si consigo las partes que me faltan…- Se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a beber; por el rabillo del ojo, logró ver cierto objeto que antes no estaba ahí, era un cuaderno, se acercó a él y se dio cuenta de que era el cuaderno de matemáticas de Sonic, -Si será idiota…- Se puso a pensar, Sonic tenía matemática con el profesor Robotnik, con quien la verdad no se llevaba nada bien, y siempre buscaba alguna excusa para regañarle, castigarle, o darle más tarea, -Creo que tiene matemáticas a la segunda hora…- Pensó para sí mismo, y se detuvo a pensar, quedaban casi cuarenta minutos antes de que la clase de Sonic comenzara y el colegio quedaba a 10 calles, por lo que podría llevarle el cuaderno, pero una vez que entrara, no podría salir, por lo que antes debería bañarse y cambiarse, -Supongo que no queda otra, o esta vez sí que le castigará feo…- Abrió el cuaderno, y se encontró con varios (Por no decir todos) ejercicios sin hacer, y muchos dibujos del profesor con forma de huevo, -…- Cerró el cuaderno, -Si será idiota, si que se merece que lo castiguen- Fue de nuevo hasta el refrigerador y dejó el jugo dentro, luego se dirigió a la puerta para volver con su moto, pero se detuvo al tomar el picaporte, y miró nuevamente el cuaderno de su hermano, -… Joder…- Murmuró y frunció el cejo, para luego ir al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonic se encontraba recostado en su mesa, había tenido historia, no era que le resultara aburrido, aunque en realidad si le aburría, sino que quiso ahorrar fuerzas, dado que ahora tenía la peor materia de todas, o por lo menos, al peor profesor de todos, el profesor Robotnik, o como él le decía, el profesor Eggman.

-Tío, como envidio a Shadow, a él no lo odia…- Pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana; si bien ya estaban en otoño, el día era muy agradable, no hacía frío, pero tampoco mucho calor, Sonic se puso a imaginar estando afuera, corriendo en la pista, yendo cada vez mas y mas y mas rápido, sin parar, esos pensamientos le sacaron una sonrisa, adoraba correr; luego recordó un día que sus padres los llevaron a él y Shadow a Ángel Island, pasaron casi todo el día corriendo y jugando, esos recuerdos, hicieron que la sonrisa de Sonic se volviera melancólica, -Ojala volviera ser como antes…- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Sonic, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó una voz femenina, Sonic se exaltó y recordó que seguía en clases.

-Oh, lo siento Sally, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo soñé despierto- Respondió con una sonrisa, su compañera de nombre Sally se tranquilizó, era un chica pelirroja, ojos azules y piel morena, su vestimenta consistía en una remera blanca con el logo de una banda, una chaqueta de jean azul claro, un pantalón jean y zapatillas de tela negras.

-Bien si tu lo dices, ¿Y se puede saber que "Soñaste"?- Preguntó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Básicamente, en un lugar que no sea este- Dijo riendo mientras volvía a su asiento, su amiga también rió.

-Que no te oiga el huevo, que vas a meterte en problemas, otra vez- Bromeó y luego se le quedó mirando, -Hey Sonic, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?- Le preguntó.

-Mmmm… Pues pensaba correr en la pista luego de clases, ¿Por qué?- Le miró curioso.

-Bueno, es que si no te molesta, podríamos salir y…-

-¡Muy bien todos! ¡La clase comenzó!- Gritó un hombre desde la puerta, era una persona gorda y alta, calvo y con un bigote exageradamente grande, llevaba unas gafas grandes y vestía un traje rojo, como si fuera un militar.

-Vaya, ya empezó el tormento…- Murmuró para que solo Sally le oyera, está le sonrió, pero por dentro maldecía que el profesor le interrumpiera su intento de salir con Sonic.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos con unas cuantas ecuaciones!- Su voz era estridente, y gritaba sin reparo; Sonic suspiró.

-Por lo menos solo será una hora de tortura…- Abrió su mochila y se puso a revisar, pero algo andaba mal, -Mierda, ¿Dónde está?- Se preguntó y se puso a buscar cada vez más desesperado, pero por mucho que buscara no lo encontraba, -Oh mierda, me olvidé mi cuaderno…-

-¿Dijo algo, señor Sonic?- Sonic tragó saliva, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que el profesor estaba frente a él.

-Qu-que? N-noooo, todo está bien Eg… Digo, profesor Robotnik, hehehe…- Rió nervioso.

-Mmmmm… Bien si tu lo dices…- Sonic suspiró aliviado, -Entonces ¿Qué tal si pasas al pizarrón y resuelves uno de esos ejercicios especiales que te di?- Sonic tragó saliva.

-Eeeeh… Pero… Bueno verá yo… Yo es que… Eeeeh…- Robotnik sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Sonic? No me dirá que no hizo la tarea, ¿O sí?- rió levemente, -Oh quizás, ¿No será que se olvidó su cuaderno?- Preguntó en un falso tono de duda, Sonic simplemente bajó la cabeza, -Supongo que si es así, no tendré otra que darte más tarea… O quizás, puedas quedarte después de clase mientras te explico toda la teoría de circuitos y te tomo un examen, hehehehe…- Sonic abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡No!...- Gritó.

-Oh vaya, ¿Entonces si tienes la tarea?- Preguntó mientras se tocaba el bigote.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- Estaba rendido

-Profesor…-

-¿Entonces no la tienes?...-

-Profesor…-

-¿Acaso no ves que todo esto lo hago por tu bien?-

-Profesor…-

-¿Tengo que ser más estricto quizás?-

-¡Profesor!- La persona que repetía la palabra gritó, todos, tanto Sonic como Robotnik y los demás alumnos miraron a quien gritó, y todos se sorprendieron al ver a un chico de pelo negro y mechas rojas, con campera de cuero negro, pantalones jeans rasgados y negros, y botas negras.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta no es tu clase!- Gritó, pero no por enojo, sino por sorpresa.

-Lo siento, pero venía a traerle esto a Sonic…- Dijo mientras sacaba el cuaderno de Sonic, -Gracias por los apuntes…- Le dijo a su hermano y le entregó el cuaderno; por su parte, Sonic le miró confuso.

-¿Apuntes?...- Pensó para sí mismo, pues no recordaba haber hecho nada, y menos que Shadow se lo pidiera, y aun menos que Shadow necesitase ayuda con eso, -Eeeeh… Grac...- Iba a tomar el cuaderno, pero Robotnik se le adelantó.

-¡Oh bien! ¡Entonces ahora Sonic si podrá hacer el ejercicio!- Comentó mientras habría el cuaderno, Sonic volvió a tragar saliva, y miró a Shadow, pues no entendía por qué había hecho eso, -Aunque es una lástimas, ya que se que no… los hiciste… ¡¿Los hiciste?!- Gritó desconcertado y miró a Sonic fijamente.

-Eeeeeh… pues… ¿Si?...- Contestó sin entender que sucedía.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó Eggman y le dio el cuaderno de Sonic; el joven aun sin entender, abrió el cuaderno, y vio que todos sus dibujos habían sido borrados, y en su lugar estaban resueltos todos los ejercicios; una snrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Así que, profe, ¿Quiere que pase al pizarrón?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sorna.

-Grrrrrrr… ¡No! Para que, mejor empecemos de una vez con la maldita clase…- Fue hasta el pizarrón y comenzó a escribir con furia; mientras, Sonic sonreía, miró para la puerta pero Shadow ya se había ido, pensaba en cómo iba a agradecerle.

-…- Por otro lado, Sally miró toda esa escena con extrañeza, varias preguntas estaban en sus pensamientos, y no solo eran como es que Sonic logró hacer la tarea, sino que rondaban en relación a la extraña persona que salvó a al chico del pelo azul, ¿Quién era ese chico emo? ¿Y por qué le pareció que era muy parecido a Sonic?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aaaaaaah…- Shadow suspiró, realmente odiaba hacerse notar, pero no le quedó otra, más tarde le cobraría a su hermano el favor, -Supongo que ahora solo me queda esperar una hora…- Se dijo a sí mismo, debido a que aun faltaba una hora para que empezara su clase; caminó hasta el patio de la escuela, la ventaja de haber llegado antes era que el patio estaba prácticamente vacío, y no habría nadie que le molestase durante un buen rato; se recostó a la sombra del árbol y sacó un mp3 que guardaba en el bolsillo, se puso los auriculares y se preparaba para escuchar algo de rock, pero…

-¡Hey Shadow! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!...- Gritó alguien, Shadow volteó y miró de quien se trataba.

-Oh, eres tu…- dijo sin mucho ánimo.


End file.
